


Movie Night

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [5]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fallen Heroes, OC, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: Tyler is still trying his best to hid the fact that he's been getting weaker from River and Arthur.  So when River pulls him into a movie night he agrees so that he could get some rest from his work without letting Arthur know just how tire he really was.
Series: Fallen Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 1





	Movie Night

"TTYYLLLLEEEERRRRRR!"

A shiver ran down Tyler's spine. That voice would be able to rip through steel when it sounded like that. For some reason the boy always screamed at him like that that, even more so when he wanted something from him. 

Bloody River.

Most of the time he managed to ignore the boy, but today was just one of those days that he was to exhausted to listen to River's constant screaming. He was running on fumes since he worked the entire night, going from one fight to another, played hide and go seek with the heroes the pervious night. They worked his nerves. Ever since that day with Deamon and Kresh, they've been worse than ever before. 

"TYLER!"

With a sigh, he got up from the desk. "What is it, River?" he called, walking over to the door "What do you need?"

He opened the door before River could yell again. The boy popped up around the corner of the hall, wrapped in a jacket and blankets against the cold. It made him look like a little penguin, waddling over to Tyler's door, pouting. 

"Hey! There's no need for you to look so angry about it" River said walking up to Tyler. 

Tyler sighed again and scratched the back of his head. "What do you want, River?" he asked "I still have some work that need to be done"

River glared up at him. "You forgot that you owe me a movie night. And you promised yesterday that we'd do it today" the boy said, his eyes narrowing at Tyler "You're not going to chicken out on me again, are you?"

For a moment Tyler just blinked down at the boy, before his eyes widened slightly and he swore. "Damn" he said "I'm sorry, Kiddo. I completely forgot about that"

"Yeah, no duh man" River said, pulling on the blankets "Arthur already helped me to set everything up. You just need to come"

"So you already picked the movies?"

The boy nodded. 

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes to finish up and I'll be there"

"Hurry up, Arthur's making the popcorn"

Tyler smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright. I'll be right behind you. And don't annoy Arthur or he might throw something in the popcorn"

River pulled a face at him, before nodding and waddling of towards the stairs. 

It looked so funny that Tyler could help laughing softly as he closed the door again, leaning against it. He glanced at the piles of work that still lay on his desk. It might have been a better idea to work in the office, but he did not have the energy to drag himself up the stairs after the week he had. 

There was still a slight throbbing behind his eyes from that strange flu he had after using his life-force manipulation. The headache excluded, he still felt slightly off since then and it's been two weeks.

He looked at the work again before shaking his head. He'd rather go watch movies with River. After that he'll get some rest and then finish his work, if he still had time.

***

Tyler rubbed his hand over his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. He could hear River and Arthur talking and smiled. Arthur might act like he did not really care about him and River, but he'd seen the old man. He really enjoyed having River in the house. 

As he stepped of the last step, a sharp pain shot up his leg. He stumbled as his leg gave in beneath him and he grabbed the railing to stop himself from falling. 

Clenching his jaw, he stood there, his knuckles going white as his grip tightened on the railing. It hurt. His body hurt. The pain throbbed through his body for what felt like hours, but most likely were only a few seconds. As the pain dimmed and disappeared, he breathed out. Slowly he released his grip on the railing. Carefully he tested his leg again. 

Nothing happened and he breathed out.

So far he's managed to hid his reduced healing from Arthur. The old man already had enough to worry about, he did not want to give him any more problems.

He took another breath and made his way to the living room. For a moment he paused as he stepped into the room. 

River and Arthur moved the couches out of the way and made a Christmas bed, packed with pillows and blankets. Two giant bowl of popcorn stood on the side. 

Tyler struggled to try and not laugh. "Well the two of you've been busy" he said, folding his hands behind his head. 

River glanced over at him, grinning like an idiot. 

"You were taking way to long" the boy said "So we decided to do this while waiting for you. So why did you take so long?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at the boy. "Because I needed to finish some things before I can watch movies with you" he said and nodded at Arthur "And you don't have to ask. I've finished everything for Monday"

"You do realise that you are not a high school student anymore" the old man said "No one will care if you had a bad week"

The corner of Tyler's mouth pulled into a slight smile. "I know" he said "But I'm tired, just want a bit of rest first"

"Come on Arthur" River begged "It's just for tonight. You can have him working again tomorrow"

For a moment Arthur just studied the two in front of him before nodding. "Alright then" he said "Don't stay up too long" he turned his attention to River "I don't want to hear you watching all the way in my room"

Both of the young men nodded. "Thank you, Arthur" they said at the same time.

"We wouldn't do anything stupid" Tyler said and Arthur nodded, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. 

When Arthur left, Tyler fell down on the bed. "So what are we watching?" he asked turning his head so that he could look over at the younger boy.

"A marathon" River said excited.

"Of what?" Tyler asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see" the boy said, plopping down next to Tyler.

"It better not be something weird" Tyler said "Or else I'm going to strangle you"

"Hey... You don't get to complain. It's my turn to choose a movie. So you have to watch what I picked out"

Tyler smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright" he said "Let's get started then"

***

Arthur sighed as he made his way back down the stairs to check up on the boys. They've been quiet for a long time, only River high pitched scream would break the silence every now and then. That means that they've been watching horror movies.

He shook his head. Tyler wasn't a boy anymore. He's been worried about about the young man. For the last few weeks he's been acting slightly of. 

Another shrill scream sounded from the living room. It was River. Even though he scared easily, he always choose horror or thriller movies, while Tyler just slept through them without a care. 

So it did not surprise him when he reached the living room and found Tyler fast asleep with River curled up against his side, holding a pillow in a death grip. 

"Master River" Arthur said, watching as the boy almost jumped out of his own skin "You should keep your voice down"

"A...A...Arthur?" River stammered, staring at Arthur with wide frightened eyes.

"Yes, Master River" the old man said "I am not some kind of strange creature here to terrorise you"

River just stared at him with wide eyes. A scream sounded from the television and River jumped again, with a squeak he turned back to the movie.

"Don't scare me like that" he grumbled under his breath.

"Why don't you finish up now, Master River" Arthur said "It's getting late"

The boy nodded and quickly glanced over at Tyler. The older boy was asleep. With his eyes closed and the peaceful expression on his face, made him look so much younger than he really was. 

Arthur nodded, his gaze also turning to Tyler. "I do not know how he can sleep next to you while you're screaming every five minutes" he said, shaking his head.

River glanced between Arthur, Tyler and the TV before he nodded. "Alright" he whispered "Just let me finish this one". 

"Thank you Master River" the old man said.

With a slight smile the boy turned his attention back to the movie. For a moment Arthur just watched the two, before he turned and left for his room. 

A sharp pain woke Tyler up and he groaned, opening his eyes. Everything was dark. Something warm was curled up against his side, so he slowly turned his head, resisting the sudden urge to sit up.

As he looked at the bundle against his side. A blond head were pressed tightly against his side, small hands gripping his arm in a death grip. That was the source of the pain that woke him up. 

River. The boy was fast asleep next to him.

He smiled slightly and looked at the television. Blue screen. That meant that River's movies were finished. 

It was not all the surprising. River always falls asleep at the end of a movie night. 

"Master Tyler"

Tyler stopped himself from flinching and slowly looked up. The old man nodded slightly at him, smiling when he saw River fast asleep. 

"Why don't you get some sleep as well?" 

"Thank you, Arthur" Tyler muttered, closing his eyes again "Did River get scared again?"

Arthur laughed softly. "Yes, he did" he said "Refused to go to his room without you"

A slight smile formed on Tyler lips. "I'll take him to his room" he muttered, already half asleep again "If he's still asleep when I wake up again"

"As you wish, Master Tyler" the old man said with a smile.

Tyler muttered something unintelligible. His breathing became deep and steady as he fell asleep again. 

Arthur left the two to sleep. Tyler looked like he desperately needed it. The last few days had been rough on him. Along with his NightAngel duties, he were also working on the Tarath Company's paperwork and applications for university. 

It took a lot of effort from Tyler's side. The course he wanted to take was a business course. He told Arthur that he wanted to do it so he could take better care of Tarath company. 

Tyler was good at the business and of the company and it seemed like he enjoyed it. 


End file.
